The Dragon and the Puppy
by The Witch Kamiya
Summary: The start of my puppyshipping drabbles just so I can get out my daily dose of puppyshipping while I try to work on The Perfect Mate. Might have side couples, mpreg, crossdressing, gay sex, and much more so forewarning okay! Might have to change the ratin
1. Savior

_Authors note: Alright everyone. I'm sorry...really I am. I haven't had much time to work on the other stories much but since I'm up right now I decided I'll start a series of drabbles for everyone to enjoy while I try and work on the other ones. I hope you all enjoy these and I'm sorry this first one is so sad haha. I wanted to go with a sad, futuristic setting with Jou sacrificing himself for his home and family. _

_And yes, red eyes and blue eyes are both girls and robots but they still have emotions. I wanted to go with the female version of the dragons since I've seen a few male or het versions of them. I actually kind of like them like this so look forward to seeing more of Akane and Kisara haha. _

_Also, if you all want sequels to any of these drabbles please tell me I wouldn't mind doing them. And remember comments keep this dragon happy 3. Well as I said I do hope you all enjoy. Ttfn Tata for now!_

_Savior_

It seemed that the wind right then was so calm and peaceful–despite the destruction that lay around the two robot pilots–it was almost like time had stopped to give the two time to recollect on old memories letting them feel all the heart ache from before. A crackling sound over the black dragon robots transmission startled Jounouichi. Too bad, he was just getting to the good part in his memories where he and Seto first met.

"Jou please! Listen to me! We can stop them." Seto's desperate voice was music to Jou's ears. He needed to hear how much Seto still wanted him. He needed to hear how much Seto wanted him to stay alive despite the prophecy foretelling his demise from the beginning. Ironic, he thought to himself, such a beautiful day is planned out for the day of my death.

"I have to." Jou replied sadly, flipping a switch, red eyes wings flapping and speeding up as she tried to catch the wind beneath her black mechanical wings. "It's the only way to save us." He terminated his end of the transmission, listening to Seto scream and beg him to stop. It was strange to hear such urgency in his lovers voice. He was use to being the one freaking out and crying for help.

"Ready Akane?" Jounouichi asked quietly to his robot, his eyes not leaving Kisara's bound form until he heard the high pitched whirring of the enemies coming their way. The destructive little bots hovering above the broken city in one large cluster. Both rider and robot felt such sadness as they looked over their broken city but they were going to save what was left! They had to. If not for the city then for their friends, family...Seto and Kisara. They had to. The soft drone of the robots voice calmed Jou as he started to shake in fear.

"We make our own destiny, Jou. We can turn back now or...we can die fighting for the people we promised to always protect." The robot cooed to him and he wiped his eyes free of tears flipping his communicator back on. He just...wanted to say goodbye to Seto.

"Seto. Seto please. Understand that I'm doing this to protect our home. I love you, Seto nothing can ever change that and that's why I'm doing this. I'd rather die then know that I've failed any of you and let you die. One sacrifice means nothing when compared to a million sacrifices!" The tears just kept coming and even Akane was making soft cries of pain, Kisara responding to them with equal sorrow.

A pair of voices sputtered through on the communicator and Jou nearly sobbed loudly. Shizuka and Yugi were crying and asking him to come home.

"We'd rather die with you then see you die, brother!" Shizuka cried, whimpering into the mic and Jou prayed his friends were holding onto her tightly for him. He covered his eyes and held a hand over his heart where it beat rapidly in pain.

"I'm sorry. I love you all." He murmured back this time cutting the whole transmission off so he wouldn't have to hear them anymore. If he did he would turn back and their whole world would be destroyed. "Lets go Akane...I can't stay." The dragon let out a low cry of sympathy and Jou could practically feel her nuzzle him in comfort.

"I cannot either my friend." She replied and soon she was in the air, hovering for a moment as Jou calculated and went over the strategy.

"Alright...come get us you little fuckers!" Jou gritted his teeth and fired rapid shots into the cluster of robots, stirring them up and angering them. As soon as he knew that he had provoked them into a chase he guided Akane away from the city and the others. He was the distraction.

Seto couldn't believe his eyes. Jounouichi was actually doing this. He could feel Kisara's heart break with his as he watched them leave. If only Jou hadn't bound him to the ground in the midst of battle! Maybe then they could have fought together and Jou would have been spared. "I can't Kisara...I can't let him go like this. Goddamn you, fates!" Seto slammed his fists down against the control panel and the white robot hummed in agreement her cries going unheard by her mate that was flying away.

"Mokua is trying to get through to us Seto. We must say goodbye." Kisaras low, cold tone made him nod solemnly but he smiled just a bit knowing they were going after them. "Mokuba?" Seto asked softly switching on his radio to get to his brother.

"S-Seto...Jou...he's leaving?" Seto winced softly at the teary sound of his brothers voice and he chocked back his own need to cry. "Y-yea..." Mokuba proceeded to cry in anguish at the thought of his friend leaving to protect them. "Don't let him...don't let him die alone big brother! I love you and Jou so much but don't let him die alone! Kisara, Seto please!" Mokuba's voice was soon muffled and his cries were hushed. Seto thanked the gods for Yugi and Yami being there for him.

"I love you too Moki...I won't let him...I promise." With that, Seto switched his communicator off and he set his stare of the floating black cloud of bots going by.

"Kisara!" He suddenly called to his robot whose wings sprung open, snapping the ropes that had once bound them in an instant. Seto smirked in satisfaction as Kisara growled in approval.

"Lead the way, master." She droned roughly, nearing anger and energy as her own wings twisted and fought in the air. Within a matter of seconds she was in the air, speeding off to chase their mates.


	2. Heaven

_Authors Note: This one is actually based of a song and video by MissCherryKiss on you tube. It's called Even Heaven Cries. I seriously recommend it. She's good at making puppyshipping vids so go check her out you'll be pleasantly surprised. Warning: Lots o' fluff and cuteness with a bit of sadness on Setos part. Also Seto showing weakness *Gasp!* the world is ending..nah I can really see Seto being weak just once in a while. I mean...everyone needs to cry once in a while_

_Heaven_

Seto fell down into his arm chair in the middle of his silent living room. Mokuba was at a friends and he figured Jou was out with his friends somewhere...good he need time alone. The brunet let out a shaky sigh and placed his hand over his eyes trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill but even so...they still came and leaked past his hands.

He felt like such a failure to his puppy and his brother. He could never find the time to spend with them and he always came home tired leaving his puppy unsatisfied and his brother disappointed. He also felt like a failure to his company because after the drop in the marketing of their latest product he had been behind trying to find something new to get back what they lost.

What was even more sad though was that will all the pressure and stress he had been taking on, he had begun to wonder if he was a good enough brother and a good enough boyfriend. He hated disappointing either one of them and making them upset and it seemed that both those hated things were happening more often than not lately. It made him question his strength; something he rarely did.

He even wondered if he was making his parents proud in heaven. The thought of not pleasing them after all they had done for him and Mokuba just brought more tears to his eyes. All this unnatural self-doubt was foreign to him.

It had all been so hectic and crazy and all he really wanted to do was curl up with his two most precious people and sleep for a day, wake up and spend the next day with them both before giving Mokuba a night to stay up all night while he pleasured his puppy...but that wasn't going to happen soon.

Seto sighed and rubbed at his eyes feeling weak for crying like that but he supposed it couldn't be help. He sniffled and stood from his chair ready to crawl into bed and ignore the painful tears in his eyes. He was almost to the stairs when two pairs of arms wrapped around him.

The first pair wound around his waist and a head nuzzled into his side while the other wrapped around his chest and blond hair peeked from over his shoulder as his puppy nuzzled his neck.

"Its ok Seto." The voice he knew was his brothers held sadness and he scolded himself for placing it there. "We're here for you. It's ok to cry because even heaven cries." Seto smiled sadly and ruffled the black hair sighing softly as his brother sniffled soon followed by Jou nuzzling closer and trying to stop the sobs in his voice as he tried to speak, shoulders trembling from the need to cry.

"You should have told us you were stressing out. We would have understood." It hurt Jou to know that Seto kept these secrets from them because he was afraid he would hurt them or make them worry. "We're your family...we're suppose to worry about you you big dummy!" Seto winced and shifted as best as he could to where he could face his beloved lover and brother.

"I'm sorry...I should have told you both." He kissed Jou on the lips before leaning down to press a kiss to Mokubas forehead. He felt bad for leaving them in the dark like that but he was so use to hiding all his emotions and fears, but now that he had such a loving family to turn to...he'd have to work his way out of that habit. "I'm tired you two. How about we go crawl in bed and sleep until we wake up whenever we want and when we get up I'll take us out somewhere." Seto smiled at the two and Jou burst into tears again, pressing his head to Setos shoulder and crying into his shirt.

"N-no...Moki and I will do something special for you." Seto was slightly shocked by the statement but if he knew his puppy as well as he thought he did, which he was willing to beat his entire fortune on that he did know his puppy that well, then he knew he was always going to put others before himself...and for once Seto wasn't going to protest. He'd allow his love to do something for him but just this once.

"Alright..." he muttered with a small nod and a smile, pressing a kiss to the blond mess of hair in his view, watching the gold strands bob with the nod of their owner. With a satisfied smile Seto let the two lead him to the bedroom before they all three crawled into the large bed together cuddling close Jou and Mokuba on each of his sides. The last thing Seto remembered before slipping into a pleasant sleep was the wonderful feeling of the two people he loved the most being so close to him.

_~X~x~X~_

"Shhhh." Jou put a finger to his lips as Mokuba giggled a bit at his sleeping brother. It had been over five hours since they had fallen asleep and Seto was still out like a light but they were both glad he was. Jou had answered all of Seto's calls telling everyone he spoke with that the CEO was taking a few days off to recuperate. He ran into a few problems but after those that opposed him faced Jou's wrath they backed down not wanting to have 'their balls(or breasts in some cases) ripped off and shoved down their throat so they could choke on them like how Seto was choking on all their pressure'. Jou smirked, proud he had once been in a gang and was still so tough.

"Come on...let's go fix him a special dinner and get those movies he likes so well. Tonight's his night." Jounouchi pushed Mokuba away, ushering him out the door, soon following after but stopping to smile at his sleeping lover. "I love you Seto." He whispered even though he knew he couldn't hear but even so...he figured it would help Seto's dreams, even just a little bit. "Sleep well." He flicked off the light and slowly closed the bedroom door so as not to rouse the sleeping dragon.


	3. Wedding

A/N: I'm so sorry you guys ;A; I feel so bad. But I just got a job recently and its eating me alive...so to make up for lost time I'll be posting a lot of little drabbles for you guys ;A; I'm really sorry again hopefully these will be okay. I'm always saying sorry in these aren't I lol. Also...sorry if Seto seems a bit ooc..I think he'd be a bit bashful about that stuff and he'd chase his puppy 3

Wedding

"So..are you happy for her?" Joey glanced next to him at the voice and raised a brow when he saw Kaiba standing outside the church with him, watching his baby sister come down the steps in her beautiful white dress. "Of course I'm happy for her why wouldn't I be?" The brunette just shrugged and smiled looking back at the happy couple.

"I'm very proud of her..." Joey murmured with a small smile as he watched she laughed with her new husband. "She grew up to be a beautiful lady and I'm proud." He laughed softly and tilted his head, looking at the CEO. "When are you going to get married?" Seto was a bit startled by the question and raised a brow in return. He nearly said something but Serenity called Joeys name and they both looked up. Joey was startled when the boquet landed in his hands. "AH! Ren! Why'd ya do that!" He asked, blushing brightly as she smiled and waved at him.

The young brunette was quiet in her devious planning and easily made the two of them uncomfortable when confronting them about their feelings for each other. She found it silly that they fully recognized each others feelings, went on 'outings', and hung out like a couple but had yet to make any move to get together! Like a real couple! It made her roll her eyes and pray they stop this foolish dance..so she was helping them stop it.

"Because someone's gotta get you two together! You two have been dancing around the bush for far too long!" Joey's blush darkened and he growled. She was too perceptive of their casual flirting. They really had been dancing around going out for too long but still! "Go on! Get outta here missy! Or I'll make ya stay here for your honeymoon!" She laughed and drove away with her new husband, leaving her brother behind, still blushing and trying not to look at Seto.

"Well...I suppose that answers your question." Joey's head jerked up to look at the other who scratched the back of his head and had a very light pink tint to his cheeks. Gold eyes went wide and suddenly went to the ground. "H-how bout ya treat me ta dinner first...kay?" Seto smiled a bit and nodded, pleased with the way his puppy was acting. He was so cute when he got shy and started to blush. It made Seto want to kiss his cheeks and make them turn darker.

"Alright pup you get to have it your way...dinner first." He slipped his hand into the blondes free hand, the other holding the flowers, giving it a small squeeze to show that he was happy that he could do this with the other. Ren had been right when she said they were dancing around the bush. They hadn't ever fully admited to each other that they liked one another. Why? Seto wasn't sure. Maybe they had both been scared..or maybe they had just been to content with what they had to progress it any farther until now.

"Hey moneybags?" Seto raised a brow as he looked down at the pup and started to walk away, pulling him along. "Yes?" Joey fidgeted for a moment before looking at the other, in all innocence and saying, "Your not gonna make me wear a dress if we get married right?" Seto paused and laughed, oh this was too priceless. How cute!

"I'm not sure Joey...I think I might just to see how you look." Joey fumed and punched his shoulder, tugging his hand away and starting to stomp away. "And maybe even add some dog ears to that!" Seto continued and Joey threw the flowers at him, blushing and scurrying off quickly. "Jerk!" Seto smirked and chased after the other, glad that they were finally going out on their first date even after so many non offical ones. "Get back here pup or I'll do more than just take you out to dinner!" He heard Joey squeak and smirked as the blonde started to run. 


	4. Favorite Drug

_A/N: This one's based off of Porcelain Black's I'm your favorite drug and it's a request from a fellow puppyshipping fan on facebook in the Puppyshipping Fans club. :3 Enjoy. I'm sorry it's so short but I wanted to post something because I just noticed that I have A WHOLE HELL OF A LOT OF PEOPLE WAITING FOR ME TO UPDATE STUFF AND I FEEL SO TERRIBLE ;A; BUT I'LL BE A BETTER WRITER I PROMISE! I JUST GOTTA KEEP THE IDEAS FLOWING…so if I stray from puppyshipping for a bit I'm truly sorry…also I'm sorry if its so…quick or..lame or whatever! But I hope you all like it!_

_~X~x~X~_

It was an addiction for both of them. Sneaking out of class to fuck in the boy's bathroom or grabbing each other from the crowded hall way to rut against one another in the janitors closet. Neither Katsuya nor Seto could get enough of the ecstasy they got when they were together. The best times though were when Mokuba was gone for the day and Seto would invite the wild blonde over for some alone time.

Days like that ended with them going at it for hours on end, screaming and moaning at each other until the sun set before Jounouchi would leave and they would pretend they still hated each other. They both, however, always separated with a sense of satisfaction, a feeling of pride and joy that they would make the other lose their cool. Jou loved watching Seto come undone from his teasing and force him to manhandle him and Seto took an almost sadistic joy in making Jou scream his name and beg for release. They were addicted and they couldn't get enough. The day it all fell together and became more was no different.

"Please please please please oh god Seto please!" Katsuya screamed at the top of his lungs as Seto ran his tongue along his puckered hole, watching in glee as the blonde squirmed and thrashed below him. The brunette kept a firm hold on the young man's legs, forcing them closer to his chest before grabbing those calloused hands and putting them on his tan thighs.

"Hold them open for me puppy. Show me how much you want me." Seto whispered harshly as he thrust a finger inside with his tongue, smirking when the blonde cried out and dug his nails into his thighs. He held his legs open for him though despite the more prideful side of him wanting to close them and shove Seto away just to keep himself from being humiliated. It felt too good to just let his stubbornness win and he would pay the other back later for making him wait.

The blonde squirmed and writhed beneath him, hands digging into his shoulders and pulling on his hair finally forcing him away from his soaked and twitching hole. Katsuya's bright honey eyes stared up into Seto's icy ones and for a moment they stopped as if time itself had frozen. Seto took in all the blonde's features, memorizing every scar, every blemish, every patch that was flushed, and he caught himself thinking 'when did my puppy ever look this breath taking?' the thought made him blink in shock. _His?_ Jounouichi wasn't his…he never would be…the pup deserved more the careless fucks and bitter goodbyes. He deserved more than this…relationship or whatever it was.

Jou had similar thoughts. He couldn't take his eyes off the handsome CEO before him. Why couldn't he have the brunette? Why couldn't he lock him away in his room and keep him forever? Shielding him from the pain that he knew Seto kept hidden from the world, the pain that made them so similar and so attracted to each other. The pain and past that caused them to become each other's drug, it was all so bittersweet and they couldn't let go of one another no matter how many times they promised themselves they wouldn't drag the other into another heated, halfhearted romp.

_You deserve so much better than this_

The thought crossed both their minds and finally time seemed to resume its usual pace.

"Pup…"

"Kaiba…"

Something happened…Something they weren't use to. Their lips melded together, not in a passion filled kiss but in a loving one, something new…something different from their usual sessions. A new fire blazed within them and as Seto slipped inside of the blonde, his pace was slow and sensual, not like his usual rough and violent actions during their late night dances.

"Seto…Seto don't stop." Jou was moaning unlike any way he had before. Just the way the dragon above him was moving inside of him just sent shivers down his spine and racked his whole body with pleasant tingles. He loved this feeling, this…sense of love and desperation that radiated from both of them. This new drug they wanted more of. "Gods don't stop or I'll rip your head off. Oh! I love it when you're in me I feel so-so whole!" The blonde groaned and threw his head back as Seto picked up the past, deepening his thrusts as he sucked and nipped at the tan throat that was oh-so-wonderfully exposed to him.

"I won't stop…I'll never stop. You're mine." Seto hissed as he moved faster and harder causing Jou to scream his name and arch his back into him. The feelings that went through his body, the sight in front of him of his beautiful puppy so wrapped up in passion was just too much and in less time than he would have liked, the two of them reached a climax…together for once. It was something that stunned them both.

"K-kaiba?" They were both confused but oh so thoroughly satisfied. Despite the satisfaction though they knew they had to figure out just why that was so damn good and why things that were usually never said had flown out of their mouths that night.

"Don't call me that." The brunette let his head rest on the quickly rising and falling tan chest below him and he closed his eyes, listening to the heartbeat that rapidly pulsed against his ear. "Call me Seto again…say it." He didn't have to look at Jou to know he was blushing and it made him smile when he heard his name whispered again while the same hands that had torn into his back and caressed his face were now combing through his hair…lovingly. Realization struck Seto. "Huh." He stared at the wall in through for a moment before raising his head to look at the other. "Do you want to go out sometime?" He almost felt bad for randomly asking the question when Katsuya didn't answer immediately. Maybe he had really scared the blonde off for good this time? The thought was through from his mind, though when the stunned young man shook his head with a confused frown.

"Do you…wanna date?" Jounouichi finally asked hesitantly, a blush staining his cheeks as he waited for rejection he was sure was coming. It didn't thought and Seto nodded just as he did. "So…it took us months of quickies and secrets to come to the realization that we might actually like each other and might actually have the capacity and capability to withstand each other long enough to date?" Seto stared in shock at the blondes vivid vocabulary, mouth hanging open. "W-what…you're rubbin off on me okay!" Tan cheeks flared red again and Seto chuckled lightly, running a hand over the blonde's face as he sat up and pulled himself from the other, making both of them wince and moan softly.

"Yeah…I guess it did take us that long." Seto shared a final kiss with Katsuya before forcing him to curl up and take a nap with him before they had to get up once more and shower and greet Mokuba. They had a long rest of the day after all and a bit of much needed rest would help him plan out the perfect first date for his pup.


End file.
